


可以不可以 11

by narumi



Category: SAO - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumi/pseuds/narumi





	可以不可以 11

11

“哈……等下！要出来了……呜……”

“……”

桐人紧紧拽着尤吉欧的衣角，紧闭眼睛，身子在床上弓成一个虾仁，急急喘了几声才缓过劲。

挣开眼皮时尤吉欧已经熟练地扯了床头纸巾准备帮他擦，因为在设的时候就被控制好了影响到的范围和方向，只需要把溅到床单上星星点点的痕迹抹干净就好了。

“……”

桐人看着他的动作有点晃神。视线逐渐往下瞟，尤吉欧今天穿了深蓝色牛仔裤，比较宽松的款式，不太看得出来他有没有产生反应。

——蜗居家里写小说的这几天，为了起兴致他几乎每天都会找尤吉欧帮忙解决。短短两天过去服侍他的手法就越来越娴熟，弄得他出来的越来越快，尤吉欧对他的反应也越来越不明显。

桐人舔舔嘴唇，拉拉尤吉欧的衣服：“下次……”

门被敲响了。

尤吉欧迅速把纸团好扔进垃圾桶里，不着痕迹地把衣服从桐人手里扯回来，几下将被子铺开盖在他身上，刚掖好被角爱丽丝把门打开一条缝，挑眉看着他俩。

“……桐人，又让尤吉欧给你按摩呢？”

“咳，没错，他技术可好了。”桐人搬出专门糊弄她的借口，“怎么了，找我什么事？”

“总策划那边有个通知……”

爱丽丝看向尤吉欧。尤吉欧会意，朝她点了点头，轻声对桐人说：“下次我也会来，你需要的时候直接说就好。”

桐人嗯了一声。爱丽丝看着他俩道个别都在视线交缠，约个下次见还挺暧昧，等尤吉欧关好门出去了，抱着手臂啧啧啧起来。

“搞什么啊，明明我也住这，不知不觉间你俩关系都这么好了。排斥女性？性别歧视啊？”

“……别瞎说，到底什么事。”

桐人回味着尤吉欧话里的意思，翻来覆去想他走时候那个眼神，抱着他给自己盖好的被子，心里有点莫名其妙的雀跃。

可惜还没想明白这点雀跃从哪来，爱丽丝就毫不留情地把它浇灭了。

“总策划让你赶紧赶一个角色的船戏出来，他好发给cg画师提前准备。”

桐人搂被子的手一僵，眼里温情没了，全是怨念：“……你知道我这久都在赶小说稿吧。”

“我知道，所以帮你争取了下。”爱丽丝打开手机备忘录，“不需要详细台词，只要写好体○位、表情指导、背景……呃，如果有服装设计也要备注好，有使用道具的话要有道具的具体形状、颜色、什么材质……”

翻完备忘录又加了几个要求，传达完通知，爱丽丝关上手机朝桐人笑：“其它的没了，就这些。怎么样，是不是轻松很多？”

“……我信你个鬼，你这和全部做完有什么区别。”桐人绝望，“所有play都是基于剧情，剧情又是基于台词。要是没有台词直接随便扔几个体○位过去，你们会满意吗？再说体○位这种东西画师不是比我了解得多了去了……”

他抓着头发：“到头来还是要想好剧情，设计好在哪个地方该让他们怎么呻○吟、摆什么动作……创意，最重要的是创意！普通的作爱是满足不了玩家的，要更能触动他们……撩到最有感觉的某个点……”

看到他这副样子，爱丽丝不禁感到了丝丝歉意。

“……但是，你看，怎么说你都节省了把台词写出来的时间不是？”

桐人无感情地扯嘴角：“你真的觉得那些嗯嗯啊啊的词很花我时间？”

“……”

爱丽丝不说话了。

桐人像是被打击狠了，开始哀哀地念叨黑心企业，紧接着又笑，嘴里换成了只要不睡觉总会有办法的，看得爱丽丝心里发毛。

她伸手阻止桐人揪头顶的头发：“创意……创意这种东西，你多看看同类作品不就能有感而发了。”

桐人抬头盯着她，眼皮一抽，爱丽丝预感到大概是要骂她说得轻巧，赶紧转了话头企图给他点灵感。

“哎，话说我发现18x游戏都有个特点，还有类似漫画，都是以女性为主视角写的船戏，你有没有这种感觉？”

桐人瞪着她：“……这不理所当然吗？不然你全片都在描写男主有多爽，让玩家对着男主的高○潮脸设？”

“不是，我的意思是……”爱丽丝思考一个好的表达方法，“既然主要是写女主的感受，写她有多爽，那你只要努力代入女性视角体会一下不就有灵感了？是不是这个理？”

“……”

桐人反应了下：“我去体会？如何？”

爱丽丝：“我不知道啊，你想一想。”

被绕进爱丽丝的逻辑，桐人很是困难地转回弯，提出可行方案：“那把你的体会告诉我……”

爱丽丝拍拍拳头：“不好意思，你说什么？”

“我说我会努力的。对不起，真的对不起，请把手松开，不要握成拳。”

心惊胆战地看着爱丽丝重新抱起手，桐人抹抹额头冷汗，拿纸巾的时候想到一个人。

他好像是有机会去体验女性视角的，只要他下了决心，然后那个人也同意。

同意……桐人想着那双温和的眼睛，不知怎得就有一种信心，只要他去约，肯定会得到同意。

“你这表情，是想到方法了吧。”爱丽丝观察着他的脸，“……虽然是我建议你的，但你绝对绝对，不要做奇怪的事情！我会良心不安的。”

桐人回过神，摆摆手：“没事，对他和我都不亏，很公平。”

……对他？很公平？

爱丽丝好奇，想继续追问下去，却被桐人心不在焉地打发了。桐人称要补觉直接背对她躺回被窝里。

她离开时还有点担心，在桐人门口站了一会，想了几种可能性，最糟糕的情况是桐人出卖○身体去约○炮。可是想想桐人家里蹲的特性，她又摇摇头。

“都是成年人了，应该不会做多出格的事……算了。”

当晚，她照常喝了点睡前酒早早上床，睡着前听到晚归的尤吉欧开门回家，然后走廊传来模糊的谈话声。

隔壁桐人的门响了，她借着酒劲开玩笑地想，就算桐人为了剧本来袭击她，自己的门也上了锁，想完很是乐了一会，酒劲上来，晕晕乎乎睡着。

结果刚坠入梦乡，又被很大一声关门声惊醒。爱丽丝迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，很急的脚步从桐人房间方向传过来，随后尤吉欧的门关上。

她狐疑地侧耳听了一会，没有吵架的声音，整栋公寓都很安静。

睡意重新涌上来，爱丽丝翻了个身，疑惑被疲劳冲散，重新沉沉睡去。

第二天，尤吉欧没有做早餐。

“新人，这个进货单你来填一下。”蒂洁扬着薄薄的纸头，招呼正在整理书架的尤吉欧。

“预估每本书的销量，看看仓库里还够不够，不够的自己估一个追加数量填在上面，待会一起交给出版社那边让他们加印。”

蒂洁检查自己写在上面的目录，确认完递给尤吉欧。一直勤勤恳恳记笔记的青年却在发呆，没有伸手接。

“喂——喂！醒醒！”在尤吉欧眼前晃也没有用，蒂洁拍了一下手，“想什么呢，听见我说的话了吗？”

尤吉欧眨眨眼，回神：“……啊，对不起。”

“记住了？在这上面填追加的书目和本数。”

把单子塞到尤吉欧手里，他慢动作一样低头，还是只有眼睛盯着纸，什么都没看进去的样子，蒂洁苦恼地挠了挠后脑勺。

“你这样实在不能专心工作啊……”

看看店里的钟，离她和尤吉欧下班还有半小时。蒂洁想了一会，跑到收银台后面的店长旁边说了几句，得到肯定答复后笑着跑回来。

“收工了，尤吉欧！”她解下身上的员工围裙，拧着尤吉欧的脸叫他从臆想中醒过来，“走，我们去喝酒！有什么烦恼都和我说吧！”

脸颊剧痛，尤吉欧被扯得咧起嘴：“……什么？”

傍晚5点的居酒屋很吵，下班的大叔们聚在一起举杯大声嚷嚷着，对同事的坏话和对老婆的抱怨只有在这里才能放肆宣泄出来，托他们的福店里基本看不到年轻人，店长被强迫接收满腹苦水，满脸都是应付的笑。

蒂洁拉着浑浑噩噩的尤吉欧直接推开门，迎客铃响起，店主看过来，一句欢迎光临半路卡在嘴里，怀疑这对小情侣走错地方。

蒂洁找了个角落坐下，熟门熟路地叫上啤酒，点了点菜单又叫了整整一瓶日本酒。

尤吉欧看一圈周围：“蒂洁小姐，我们这是……”

“先喝吧先喝吧。”

黄澄澄的生啤端上来，蒂洁撩起额发饮一口，畅快地舒气：“哈……果然下班后就要来一杯，好喝！”

被蒂洁豪爽的姿态吓一跳，尤吉欧握住玻璃杯小口喝着啤酒，眼神无措地盯着桌面。

“那，现在酒也喝了，周围也没有别人，可以和我说说了吧。”蒂洁拿起桌上附赠的毛豆，一颗一颗剥起来。“今天怎么那么反常？遇到什么事了？”

啤酒呛进喉咙里，尤吉欧咳嗽：“咳、咳……咦，我今天看起来很反常吗？”

蒂洁：“嗯，很反常，魂都没了。和你说话也听不见，一整天都呆呆的。”

“……对不起……”

尤吉欧低下头。蒂洁盯着他：“……呃，要是不想告诉我也行，大家都有隐私，我们也才认识几天，不信任我也可以理解。”

“不是不信任你！”尤吉欧赶紧否认，有点尴尬，“只是这件事实在……我也不知道该怎么说，实在太奇怪了。”

“奇怪的事，嗯——”蒂洁看到他脸上轻微的泛红，随便猜道：“感情问题？”

“……咳、咳咳！”

又被呛到，但是这次尤吉欧没有喝东西。蒂洁了然。

“看来猜对了。有点意外啊，你居然是会被感情动摇的类型，是你喜欢的女孩子的事？”

“不是，不是喜欢那种东西，也不是女孩子……”尤吉欧面对蒂洁的眼睛，皱眉纠结了一会，改口，“……不，就算那样吧。”

“哪样啊？”

“我喜欢的女孩子……”尤吉欧很痛苦地说出这几个字，蒂洁看他那表情，差点以为说的是他的仇人。

她开始吃剥好的毛豆。清酒上来，她给两个杯子倒满，递一杯给尤吉欧：“你喜欢的这个女孩子怎么了？”

尤吉欧看也不看一口闷下，眉毛拧在一起：“……他想让我当他的炮○友。”

……嚯。

这还确实是蒂洁预想之外的。突然而至的瓜变成大瓜，她起了兴致，追问：“为什么？她喜欢你？这算迂回的告白？”

“怎么可能，”尤吉欧摆摆手，“我们俩个之间没有那种感情，也不应该有……而且他拒绝过我，面对面和我说的。”

蒂洁思考：“知道你喜欢她，也拒绝了，现在却想让你当炮○友？呃，这不是玩弄感情的渣女吗？”

“不是！他没错，他不知道我喜欢他……”尤吉欧似乎酒量不好，才一杯看起来就已经有点醉了，“……我喜欢他？嗯……”

蒂洁又给他满上：“不就是在说你喜欢的女孩吗，你不喜欢谁喜欢？你为什么说她没错，难道她有什么不得不这样做原因？”

尤吉欧喝下小酒杯的酒，酒精把思绪麻痹，他放弃思考喜不喜欢的问题：“……这是他的工作，他必须积攒经验，然后就找我……”

蒂洁激动的吃瓜心情一惊，眼神变得犀利：“……工作？”

“嗯，他很辛苦的，为了这个好久都没睡好。”尤吉欧说，“他必须要了解作爱的事情，不然不会受欢迎，顾客不会喜欢……我不应该和你说这个，啧，有点晕……”

……这……

蒂洁有个很不好的猜想：“……她是做什么工作的？”

“嗯……？”尤吉欧脸已经红透了，“不告诉你，不能说了。会暴露的，要帮他保密。”

话说到这个份上，还有什么不懂。蒂洁痛心疾首地看着面前的青年，为他不值，一种必须帮助他的责任感降临在肩上。

“不是我说，尤吉欧，我劝你还是放弃她吧，风○俗……做那种工作的不太适合你。”蒂洁想了想，语气放得更婉转，“我不是歧视这个女孩，毕竟谁都活的不容易，但是她让你当炮○友……这个，还是算了吧？”

尤吉欧迷茫地看着她：“……什么？”

面对这单纯的表情，蒂洁犹豫万分。

她心里知道不该说的太绝，但又实在担心这个同事。共事几天她就看出来了，尤吉欧是那种不会拒绝别人的烂好人，相对的也特别容易被骗。

要是不了解还好，现在她吃了这个瓜，又怎能眼睁睁看着尤吉欧被风○俗女吞的皮都不剩……

几番挣扎下她说：“我就直说了吧，她是在骗你。这种人只有刚认识的时候会对你很好，后面熟了就会要你给她生活费，住你家里，最后工作也不去了让你养她……”

“……”

尤吉欧一脸不解，听完反应了一下，笑了。

“……哈哈，哈哈哈哈！不可能的，怎么会！”他笑得上气不接下气，眼泪都要出来，“我和他从小就认识，他不可能做那种事……等下，不工作让别人养他好像有可能。”

笑完尤吉欧把又满上的酒喝下，手搓着酒杯。

“……他没有错，他很好，一直以来不对的都是我。”他对蒂洁说，“你知道吗？小学的时候我们天天在一起，我最常听到的就是我配不上他，我没有资格和他一起玩，明明没有什么特别的却占了他身边最近的位置，太狡猾了……什么的。”

蒂洁难以理解地挑眉，还是无法释怀：“那就不算渣女了？不如说她是不是从小被男人捧到大，心野了，对你只是玩玩？”

“不对不对，真的不是那样。”尤吉欧说，“他从来都没有别的心思，永远注视着自己的目标……是我用肮脏的心情伤害他，放任自己的嫉妒，把火全都发泄在他身上，然后一个人跑掉……就算被车撞也是自作自受。我真是又软弱，又卑劣。我真是……”

蒂洁感觉又听到不得了的东西：“……车祸？”

“……不算车祸，只是被轻轻碰了一下，医院都只住了两天。”尤吉欧笑着笑着神色暗淡下去，“但我却没有和他道歉，什么都没说，直接离开了，逃到很远的地方，直到这次碰到他，我还是什么都没说，仗着他忘记了。我老是这样……”

许许多多信息量涌过来，蒂洁唯一确定的是她一个局外人无法对这么复杂的情况插嘴。她懵了一会，回归一开始的问题：“那你要当她的炮○友吗？”

“……”

尤吉欧捂住眼睛：“……炮友……我能为他做的……”

卑劣并胆怯的自己没办法用嘴道歉，所以一直纵容他的一切要求，也是纵容着自己的软弱。发展成这样都是自找的。

好像没有什么好纠结的地方，他从用手帮桐人那天起就断了后路，没有其它选择。

蒂洁给自己斟满酒，喝下去，自言自语：“这就是爱情吗，真可怜。”

爱情？尤吉欧的手一颤。他的眼睛睁大，但手挡在前面，什么都看不见。

脑海里响起的是听过无数遍的那句话。

“……你没有资格……”


End file.
